Batman vs Slade
by Windrises
Summary: Slade tries to steal some gold that's on a train. Batman tries to stop him, but gets surprised by what Slade knows about him.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Adam West.

Batman arrived on the police station's rooftop. Batman said, "Nobody sent the signal this time, but I have an important reason for coming."

Commissioner Gordon asked, "What's going on Batman?"

Batman said, "I heard that some very valuable gold is being transported away. I assume that's at least a few criminals will try to get it."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "There's dozens of guards around to protect the gold."

Batman said, "I wish that I could trust them, but I have a few doubts. I'm going to check out the area where the gold will be."

Batman drove to the train station where the gold was being put at. Batman looked around the area. One of the guards asked, "Why are you here Batman?"

Batman said, "I think that a few super villains will come after the gold."

The guard replied, "There's about forty people here. We don't need you around here."

Batman looked around at the guards. He that everybody he saw at the train station was wearing a blue outfit except for a person wearing a green outfit. Batman punched the guy in the green outfit.

The guy in the green outfit was the Riddler. The Riddler said, "Riddle me this: How am I going to become rich without any cash?"

Batman angrily said, "I could care less about your goofy riddles."

The Riddler replied, "I'm going to become rich by getting the gold, not with cash." Batman punched the Riddler and kicked him around. The guards helped Batman stop the Riddler. One of the guards put handcuffs on the Riddler.

One of the guards said, "The train door suddenly got open. Somebody might of broken in."

Batman ran inside of the train and locked the door to keep the guards from interrupting him. He went into the gold room. He looked around and saw Slade Wilson staring at the gold. Batman asked, "Why are you in Gotham?"

Slade said, "I like traveling around Batman. It gives me more chances to get rich."

Batman angrily said, "I'm going to stop you from stealing any gold."

Slade replied, "Actually I'm going to get every single bit of gold here Batman. Wether or not you get hurt badly depends on how long you try to stop me before giving up."

Batman said, "I have a habit of never giving up."

Slade replied, "Then we have a lot in common Bruce Wayne." Batman was scared that Slade knew his real name.

Meanwhile the guards were going to take the Riddler to the police station, but they realized that he disappeared.

Batman asked, "How did you figure out who I am?"

Slade said, "I initially didn't plan on finding that out, but after a close accomplice helped me find out the Teen Titans' secret identities it was easy to figure yours out. After all if Dick Grayson is Robin the only possible person you could be is his former guardian, Bruce Wayne."

Batman said, "I'm a little mad at Robin about this."

Slade replied, "Wow. Blaming the boy who was practically your own son is truly disgraceful."

Batman said, "I doubt you're a better parent."

Slade replied, "You're wrong about that Bruce. I've been working the ultimate revenge plan against the Teen Titans for the loss of my son."

Batman was struggling to figure out what Slade's plan was. Batman asked, "What does your revenge plan have to do with some gold in Gotham?"

Slade said, "I'm taking all of the gold to get revenge on you."

Batman replied, "I haven't done anything to you."

Slade said, "You trained the brat that got rid of my own son."

Batman replied, "It's your fault for raising your son to be a criminal."

Slade said, "How dare you mock me like that." Slade used his sword to break Batman's utility belt in half. The belt fell to the ground. Slade said, "You use silly gimmicks to defeat criminals. I've had real training. I've won more battles than you ever have."

Batman replied, "You don't seem that tough. After all you keep losing to teenagers."

Slade grabbed Batman and said, "One villain versus a team of super heroes is a bad example. You don't fight real super villains. You simply fight goofballs who joke around. Thankfully one of them was smart enough to agree to help me."

Batman sensed that the train was starting to move. Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Slade said, "The Riddler was hired to be my sidekick. He's driving the train."

Batman asked, "Where do you plan on going?"

Slade said, "I'm going to get rid of you and go back to my city with all of the gold on the train. After that I'll forgive you."

Meanwhile the Riddler wasn't driving that carefully. He said, "Riddle me this: Who's great at riddles, but bad at driving?"

Batman tried to attack Slade, but Slade kicked Batman several feet away. Slade said, "I wish that heroes would be heroic enough to surrender. That way I don't have to play a pathetic game of making them give up. All of my enemies have eventually given up. You're going to be among them."

Batman replied, "Actually you're going to be among the criminals that are in Arkham Asylum." Batman jumped up and kicked Slade to the ground.

Slade said, "Arkham Asylum is for criminals who are too pathetically crazy to get anything done. I'm not like those fools. I'm going to get rid of you."

Batman replied, "I've won hundreds of crimes. I can win this battle. One of the main problems with criminals is that they're too confident to realize they're not great enough to win. Only people that follow justice end up becoming truly successful in life."

Slade said, "Wow Batman. You've become too sentimental. That cringeworthy speech of corniness seems like something Superman would say."

Batman angrily replied, "Never compare me to him." Batman kicked Slade really hard.

Slade grabbed Batman's utility belt off of the ground and threw it out one of the train's windows. Slade said, "You can't use those weapons on me."

Batman replied, "I'll win this fight. I guarantee that."

Slade stepped on Batman and said, "I guarantee that Gotham won't have a superhero anymore." Slade grabbed Batman and attacked him. Batman fought back, but he wasn't prepared enough to win. Slade had been planning this scheme for weeks.

The Riddler looked around and noticed that there were a lot of traffic problems on the road he was driving the train on. He called Slade.

Slade continued stepping on Batman during the phone call. He asked, "What's going on?"

The Riddler said, "The traffic is really bad on this road. I don't know which road I should go to in order to escape the traffic."

Slade asked, "Why are you driving a train on the road you idiot?"

The Riddler said, "I thought that trains were allowed to go on roads with cars and trucks."

Slade replied, "After I get rid of Batman I'm going to punish you for having an IQ lower than my golf score." The Riddler was scared of getting hurt by Slade so he jumped out of the train. The train was moving out of control, because the Riddler was too foolish to turn off the train.

The train was about to crash into the ocean. Slade said, "I need to escape Batman." Slade jumped out of the train. Batman wanted to find him, but he was too busy getting out of the train. He managed to save some of the gold before the train crashed into the ocean.

The Riddler tried to run away, but Batman grabbed him and knocked him to the ground. The Riddler said, "I got ripped off by you for the tenth time this year."

Batman walked to a nearby police officer. Batman handed the gold and said, "Please return the gold to the train station." Batman pushed the Riddler into the police car and said, "Arrest that fool after you're done at the train station." Batman looked around for Slade for several minutes, but he didn't find him.

The next night Slade returned to his lair. He said, "The Riddler's antics stopped me from defeating. However I know I have the skills needed to defeat Batman. I'm going to be the ultimate winner next time."


End file.
